


In the Arms of the Storm

by Sir_fucks_up_a_lot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Pre-Movie(s), loki being scared of storms, shhhh i know this trope is overdone shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_fucks_up_a_lot/pseuds/Sir_fucks_up_a_lot
Summary: Loki can't sleep because of a storm and goes to Thor for comfort





	In the Arms of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second fic I've ever posted lmao, I know there is probably hundreds of fics with the same premise and do I care? N E L my friends! So some things you should know: Loki is 9 and Thor is 12. Also metaphors ooooooo so clever oooooooo

The rain outside beat against the window panes mercilessly as lightning slashed across the sky like a white-hot knife.  The wind screamed as it flew past and dragged leaves and dirt and the uprooted flowers from Frigga’s garden to wherever wind went. By the sound of it, Loki could’ve sworn it went straight to Hel and he wondered if it would drag him down as well, if he were fool enough to step outside.

Beneath his furs Loki trembled.

At last, with the next boom of thunder, he could no longer resist and flung the covers off to go to Thor’s chambers.

Not so long ago they had shared a chamber but they were growing and so it had been decided that they could manage to sleep on their own now. Loki tried not to resent Thor for being enthusiastic. He stopped around the corner wondering if he should even go. _‘Will Thor even want to see me?_ ’ Thor wasn’t exactly annoyed with Loki but there were times when he just _knew_ that Thor didn’t want him around. Moments where Thor would rather the company of his friends rather than his small, strange brother. He suddenly realized how ridiculous it was that he had been frightened out of his bed by a storm, he was nearing his first decade, what was he doing- 

 The next flash of lightning illuminated the waving trees sharply against the wall and he quickened his pace. He didn’t even hesitate before opening the doors of Thor’s chambers and then letting them close quietly.

To his surprise Thor was already awake. He was sitting near the window, watching the storm with something like amazement on his face, so enraptured that he didn’t even turn to look at Loki until he scuffed his slippers against the floor nervously. Thor turned and Loki could see that his eyes were slightly glazed over and it took him a moment for him to recognize who his late night visitor was.

“Loki? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be asleep!” Loki felt a wave of irritation go through him. Thor was only 3 years older than him, who did he think he was? Trying to mother him….

His irritation must’ve shown on his face because Thor’s expression softened and he moved from the window to his bed and motioned for Loki to lay down beside him. Loki fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a moment, frowning at the storm outside before the next flash of thunder sent him running to Thor’s side. Thor laughed when Loki jumped on the bed and Loki punched his shoulder and scowled fiercely at Thor’s laughing face. This of course, only made Thor laugh harder but he held Loki close when he tried to squirm away and began to stroke his hair.

“Stop petting me, “Loki grumbled into Thor’s shoulder, not that it stopped him of course, he just held on harder until Loki stopped struggling.

“ You have got to stop doing this,” Thor said but Loki could hear the smile in his voice and in that moment he knew that Thor would never deny him this and simply made a small sleepy noise of agreement as he buried his face between Thor’s neck and shoulder.

“Loki, why are you afraid of storms?”

Loki shrugged as best as he could with Thor’s arms around him, “They’re too bright…and loud…I don’t like how the trees look.” He frowned and started fiddling with Thor’s sleeve, waiting for Thor to mock his fear but Thor merely hummed and remained silent, for once, and so Loki continued.

“Sometimes…sometimes I fear of being swept away. And there are nightmares. Sometimes I find myself in the middle of storm and I cry out for help but no one can hear me over the thunder and the wind.” Loki whispered into Thor’s shoulder.

Thor tightened his grip around Loki’s shoulders and nodded, gazing up at the ceiling and deep in thought. Loki let out a sigh, he hadn’t expected Thor to understand and he didn’t hold it against him, Thor loved storms. He reveled in their chaos and raw power and there were times when Loki thought that Thor was just as overwhelming as the storms.

He was beginning to drift off into sleep when Thor spoke.

“Brother…when there are storms, and when you feel as if though you will be swept away, I want you to remember this moment, I want you to remember us both as we are now. Promise me?”

But by then Loki was fast asleep.


End file.
